Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimiliki
by LoveSuke
Summary: Boruto berasal dari keluarga broken home, dan pada usianya yang ke 17 ia tinggal bersama ayahnya. NaruSasu BoruSasu Warning inside! DONT LIKE DONT READ


Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimiliki

Rat: M+

Warning: Yaoi, Super OOC, LEMON Explisit, sexual content, weird, younger seme

Don't like don't read!

Pair: BoruSasu, NaruSasu.

(Dah lama mo bikin BoruSasu)

.\\./.

..\\./..

Namaku adalah Namikaze Boruto, putra pertama dari dua bersaudara. Sekedar pemberitahuan saja, aku berasal dari keluarga _broken home_. Orang tuaku bercerai saat aku berumur enam tahun. Sejak saat itu aku tinggal bersama ibu dan adikku, di Okinawa. Dan ketika aku berumur 17 tahun, aku sama sekali tidak senang ketika ibuku mengatakan bahwa mulai saat ini aku akan tinggal bersama ayahku.

Ayahku tinggal di Tokyo. Ia dulu sering menjenguk kami di Okinawa dan mengajak kami jalan-jalan. Tapi saat aku berumur 10 tahun dia sudah jarang datang. Kalau dulu ia datang sebulan sekali, sekarang dia hanya datang enam bulan sekali. Malahan ia pernah tidak datang selama dua tahun penuh.

Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu, alasan ibuku menceraikan ayahku, itu karena ayahku selalu sibuk bekerja dan menelantarkan kami semua. Aku tidak terlalu berharap banyak pada ayahku. Karena begitulah dia. Orang yang sangat susah di tebak. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya, apa benar dia mencintai kami?

Aku sangat meragukannya. Tapi ada satu hal yang ku yakini tentang dirinya. Dia bukanlah ayah yang baik.

Sekarang aku sudah sampai di Tokyo, dan berdiri tepat di depan apartemen ayahku. Aku menekan bell beberapa kali lalu menunggu. Aku seharusnya memberitahu ayahku kalau aku akan tiba dua jam lebih cepat.

Tidak menerima jawaban, aku kembali menekan bell, tapi lagi-lagi masih tidak ada jawaban. Aku mulai kesal. Ada apa ini, apa jangan-jangan dia sedang keluar. ini kan hari minggu, apa mungkin dia pergi?

Aku merogoh ponselku dan menekan nomor ayahku, tapi tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, dan aku melihat ayahku sedang tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Boruto!" Sahutnya sambil mengacak kepalaku. "Kau sudah sangat besar rupanya!"

"Ayah…" Sapaku padanya seraya berjuang menyelamatkan kepalaku darinya.

"Ayo, masuk, apa kau sudah makan? Kau seharusnya bilang kalau tiba lebih awal, supaya aku bisa menjemputmu." Ayahku bersemangat sekali. ia mengambil tas jinjingku dan menarikku masuk ke apartemennya.

Aku menginjakkan kakiku ke lantai apartemennya. Aku sedikit tak percaya dengan pemandangan di adalah tipe yang tidak pernah bersih-bersih. Jadi saat aku sampai di apartemennya aku mengira akan melihat tv yang berdebu, lantai yang kotor, dan cucian piring yang menumpuk, tapi yang kulihat malah sebaliknya. Apartemen ayahku bersih sekali, kaca jendelanya bahkan mengkilat. Dan tidak ada satu pakaian ayahku yang berceceran di sofa atau dilantai atau dimanapun.

Ini keajaiban.

Apa jangan-jangan ayahku sudah berubah? Itu tidak mungkin!

Aku berjalan dengan hati-hati memasuki rumah, benar ini benar-benar bersih. Aku baru akan menanyakan apakah ayahku menyewa pembantu ketika tiba-tiba suara asing menyahut.

"Ini anakmu, Naruto?"

Aku berbalik dan melihat seorang pria keluar dari kamar, seseorang yang tinggi, dengan rambut agak panjang, dan poni yang menutupi sebagian matanya. dia seumuran ayahku, tapi memiliki aura berkebalikan dari ayahku.

"Ah, Boruto, dia adalah Sasuke." Kata ayahku cepat-cepat, ia melangkah ke sisi Sasuke dan merangkul pria itu. "Nama lengkapnya, Uchiha Sasuke. dia adalah—"

"Seorang teman." Sambung Sasuke kalem.

Ayahku memberikan tatapan tidak senang pada Sasuke, tapi kemudian dia nyengir lagi padaku. "Sasuke juga tinggal disini. Jadi baik-baiklah dengannya."

Aku mengangguk lalu menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam sebagai salam penghormatan. "Maaf merepotkanmu Sasuke-Ochan."

Sasuke membalas salamku dengan anggukan kecil.

Aku memperhatikan Sasuke baik-baik. Berdiri di samping ayahku, ia tampak sangat kontras. Rambutnya hitam dan ayahku blonde, sepertiku, kulitnya putih dan ayahku sawo matang, ayahku sedang nyengir lebar dan dia menatapku dengan agak misterius. Sasuke terlihat sesenti lebih tinggi dari ayahku, tapi dia lebih ramping dan kurus. Jika wajah ayahku sangatlah manly, Sasuke lebih feminim, bahkan dia sangat cantik.

 _What a beauty!_

Kecantikannya tidak seperti kecantikan fisik yang dimiliki oleh para perempuan, tapi lebih kepada kecantikan alami yang memikat. Dia anggun dan begitu menarik perhatian. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara memaparkannya tapi aku tidak akan keberatan jika harus memandangi wajah Sasuke setiap detik.

Aneh ya? Tapi begitulah kesanku pada Sasuke. Dan satu lagi, jika Sasuke juga tinggal disini, maka yang membersihkan apartemen ayahku pasti dia. Sasuke sepertinya tipe cowok yang agak langkah. Aku jadi ingin memberikan _image_ 'anak baik' di depan Sasuke. tapi saat baru akan mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tiba-tiba saja perutku berbunyi, keroncongan.

Ayahku tertawa mendengar suara perutku, tapi Sasuke hanya mengedikkan kepalanya ke ruang makan tanpa terganggu.

"Ada makanan di meja." Ia memberitahu dengan singkat.

"Eh… iya makasih." Balasku. Argh ini memalukan. Wajahku pasti memerah sekarang.

"Lebih baik kita makan sama-sama." Usul Ayahku. "Ne, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "kalian saja, aku letih." Tolaknya lalu berbalik ingin masuk ke kamar lagi.

"Ayolah Sasuke," Ayahku menahan punggungnya. "hitung-hitung untuk merayakan keluarga baru kita, bagaimana?"

Sasuke berhenti dan tiba-tiba menatapku, (aku cepat-cepat pura-pura memandangi tembok, tidak ingin ketahuan sedang mencuri pandang ke arahnya).

"Baiklah." Suara Sasuke akhirnya terdengar.

Ayahku terkekeh senang, kemudian menatapku. "Ayo kita makan." Sahutnya bersemangat, seraya menarik tangan Sasuke ke ruang makan.

Aku sedkit termenung, entah kenapa aku seperti merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil. Tapi beruhubung perutku sudah keroncongan, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan ikut berjalan ke meja makan.

Aku terperangah ketika melihat hidangan makanan di meja makan.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke yang memasak ini semua." Kata Ayahku. Ada nada bangga dalam suaranya.

Aku berakhir melemparkan tatapan takjub pada Sasuke. Pria ini sungguh luar biasa. Pantas ayahku yang gila kerja, tidak terlihat kurus kering.

Aku mulai mengisi perutku. Gila, kalau setiap hari makan-makanan seperti ini, aku pasti jadi gendut.

"Sasuke, kau mau ini?" Ayahku berkata sambil mengoper udang goreng tepungnya ke mangkuk Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba aku dihantam lagi dengan perasaan ganjil itu. ku tatap ayahku lekat-lekat. Ayahku terlihat sangat perhatian, sikap yang tidak pernah di tunjukkannya pada ibuku dulu. Dia tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke dan memberikan tatapan penuh sayang. Apa interaksi ini wajar dilakukan oleh seorang teman? Apalagi teman antar pria?

Aku menoleh menatap Sasuke, pria itu terlihat lebih normal. Ia duduk dengan kalem, dan menerima semua yang diberikan Ayahku padanya. Ia tengah memakan nasinya dalam diam, dan seketika mata onyx gelapnya melirik kepadaku. Aku sedikit salting, dan langsung cengengesan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak enak?" Tanya Sasuke.

Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak, ini enak sekali."

Aku menundukkan kepala dan fokus lagi dengan makananku. Sasuke memiliki aura yang aneh. Dia bisa membuat jantungku berdebar-debar hanya dengan beratatap mata dengannya.

.

.

.

Hampir sebulan aku tinggal di tempat ayahku. Aku merasa hidupku berubah total. Disini aku memiliki sekolah baru, teman-teman baru, dan lingkungan yang baru. Di rumah aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keabsenan adikku yang berisik. Rumah ayahku sangat tenang, setiap pulang sekolah, aku biasanya hanya akan menemukan Sasuke di dapur memasak untukku, sementara ayahku bekerja dan baru akan pulang malam nanti.

Uchiha Sasuke, seperti yang kuperkirakan, dia pria langkah. Dia bisa masak dan memiliki karakter yang keibuan, aneh ya? Tapi begitulah dia. Dia suka menanyakan tentang sekolahku, prku, segala hal yang biasa ditanyakan oleh ibuku. Lucu bukan? Tapi aku dengan senang hati selalu menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Aku suka saat berbicara dengan Sasuke. Setiap hari aku juga selalu duduk di meja makan dan memandangi Sasuke memasak di dapur.

Sasuke memiliki aura tak bersahabat yang pekat, tapi dibalik itu semua aku bisa melihat kecantikannya yang memikat. Saat ia menyisir rambutnya kebalik telinga, aku merasa Sasuke sangat manis. Apalagi saat melihatnya memasak seperti ini, akan menyenangkan mempunyai istri seperti Sasuke.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang pernikahan sesama jenis?" Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirku.

Sasuke sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya padaku, menatap mata safirku dengan mata onyxnya yang indah. "Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

Tentu, dia akan menjawab seperti itu. Pertanyaanku memang aneh. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku menanyakannya, aku hanya sedang berpikir, seandainya aku bisa menikahi Sasuke. Hahaha gila memang, tapi itu muncul dikepalaku begitu saja. Lagipula semenjak Jepang melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis, ada banyak sekali pasangan gay yang menikah.

"Hehehe lupakan saja." Kataku. Otakku lagi eror.

Tapi kemudian Ayahku tiba-tiba muncul di ruang makan dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama padaku."Kalau kau bagaimana? Apa tanggapanmu tentang penikahan sesama jenis?"

Aku menatapnya sebentar, baru sadar bahwa ayahku sudah pulang.

"Aku tidak keberatan, temanku banyak yang gay di sekolah." Kataku. Aku tidak pernah mengambil pusing tentang masalah ini.

"Kau dengar?" Ayahku menoleh pada Sasuke, ekspresinya puas.

Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti, merasa ada yang ganjil dengan nada ayahku saat berbicara pada Sasuke. Seakan-akan mereka sudah pernah membincangkan tentang hal ini sebelumnya. Aku mendapat kesan, bahwa pendapatku tentang topik ini sangatlah penting.

Tapi Sasuke di dapur bersikap seolah tidak dengar apa-apa. Walau itu tidak mungkin, karena suara ayahku sangatlah besar. Apa mereka bertengkar? Melihat cara ayahku memperhatikan Sasuke, mereka memang kelihatannya sedang ribut. Tapi dilihat dari sikap Sasuke yang tetap kalem, aku jadi bingung.

.

.

.

Aku tiba-tiba terbangun pada malam hari ketika mendengar suara ribut di kamar sebelah. Aku terduduk di ranjang dengan kaget. Samar-samar aku dengar suara ayahku, walau aku tidak dengar dia bilang apa, tapi aku sadar bahwa ia sedang bertengkar. Dengan siapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

Aku terdiam di atas kasur. Bingung harus melakukan apa. Rasa kantukku langsung hilang sepenuhnya. Suara diluar semakin keras, seperti orang yang sedang berkelahi. Ayah sedang berkelahi dengan Sasuke. kenapa? Padahal biasanya mereka terlihat saling menyayangi. Aku menunggu, makin bingung.

Saat ku dengar suara pintu yang dibanting, aku langsung melompat dari ranjang dan keluar. Di luar gelap, tapi aku bisa mendengar suara air keran westafel. Aku berjalan ke dapur dan menemukan Sasuke sedang membilas tangannya dengan air keran. Aku menghela nafas lega, kupikir Sasuke yang pergi.

"Sasuke?" Aku memanggilnya.

Sasuke tidak berbalik, ia masih sibuk mencuci tangannya. "Kembali ke kamarmu." Dia malah mengusirku.

Aku tidak mau kembali ke kemar. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, ku pegang bahunya dan kubalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku. Sasuke tersentak dengan besarnya tenagaku. Tapi kekagetannya tidak lebih besar dari kekagetanku.

Mereka benar-benar berkelahi. Ada luka lebam di pipi Sasuke, ayahku pasti memukulnya. Dan melihat luka lecet di tangan Sasuke, ku tebak Sasuke juga memukulnya balik.

"Apa ayahku yang melakukan ini?" Aku merasa kesal melihat wajah Sasuke yang indah terluka. Aku memegang pipi Sasuke yang memerah. Luka ini pasti akan merusak kecantikannya.

Sasuke membuang wajahnya. Dia tidak suka aku menyentuhnya. "Pergilah tidur." Perintahnya lagi lalu berbalik, kembali membersihkan tangannya.

Aku menolak. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Aku menarik pergelangan tangannya lalu bermaksud membawanya ke kamarku. Sasuke berusaha menghentakkan tangannya tapi aku memeganginya sekuat tenaga. Saat kami baru sampai ke ruang TV, pintu apartemen tiba-tiba terbuka dan aku melihat ayahku.

Seperti yang kuduga, dia juga terluka. Ada luka lebam di sekitar bibirnya. Ayahku menatap kami berdua. Aku membalas tatapannya dengan delikan jengkel. Beraninya dia melukai Sasuke.

"Anak-anak lebih baik tidur." Ayahku berkata padaku. Aku kesal mendengar nada kebapakan dalam suaranya.

Aku mendelik. Untuk apa aku mengikuti perintahnya.

"Sasuke." Ayahku menoleh pada Sasuke dan sekejap tatapannya berubah jadi lembut. Aku memegangi Sasuke makin kuat.

"Boruto, tidurlah." Bukan ayahku yang berbicara melainkan Sasuke.

Aku kecewa, ketika dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dariku, dan berjalan ke ayahku.

"Ayo, Naruto." Kata Sasuke, kemudian dia pergi dan menarik ayahku ke dalam kamar, meninggalkanku sendirian.

.

.

.

Aku mendelik marah pada Ayahku. "Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi tadi malam."

Ayah duduk di kursi kemudi. Hari ini ia berbaik hati mengantarku ke sekolah. "Anak-anak tidak perlu tahu."

Aku menggeram kesal. Dari tadi aku berusaha untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi antara ayahku dan Sasuke. Sasuke menolak memberitahuku dan sekarang ayahku juga begitu.

"Aku bukan anak-anak!" Tegasku, aku kesal sekali setiap Ayah dan Sasuke menatapku seperti bocah kecil. Demi kami-sama umurku sudah 17 tahun!

Ayah menyeringai padaku. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Aku mengangguk segera.

"Heh, itu pasti mengagetkanmu Boruto." Komentarnya sok misterius.

Ck, tidak bisakah ia langsung jujur saja.

"Aku tidak akan kaget!" Aku memastikannya. Lagipula apa sih yang mereka sembunyikan. Biasanya dua pria berkelahi karena apa? Paling juga masalah wanita atau pekerjaan.

Ayahku hanya terkekeh melihatku yang super penasaran. Aku menunggunya sampai ia serius kembali. Aku tidak akan turun dari mobil sampai di menjelaskannya padaku. Biar saja aku terlambat, itu akan jadi kesalahan ayahku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Sasuke?" Satu pertanyaan yang terlontar dari ayahku, membuat alisku mengerut.

"Sasuke?" Aku berpikir. "Sasuke, dia… cantik."

Ayahku tertawa, kali ini benar-benar tertawa. Aku diam lagi menunggunya untuk kembali serius.

"Maksudku apa kau menyukai Sasuke?"

Aku menatap ayahku sejenak. Dia menanyakan dari segi apa? Tapi dari segi manapun aku tidak punya alasan untuk membenci Sasuke. "Aku menyukainya." Balasku.

Ayahku tersenyum puas. "Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan saat kita pulang." Kata ayahku. "Sekarang belajarlah dan jangan mempermalukanku." Tambahnya sambil mengacak rambutku.

Demi menyelamatkan kepalaku, aku jadi tidak punya pilihan lain selain keluar dari mobil.

.

.

.

Aku sampai di rumah tepat pukul tujuh malam. Aku membuka pintu apartemenku dan kaget dengan kegelapan yang menyapaku. Apa-apaan ini? Apa tidak ada orang di rumah? Aku melepas sepatu lalu berjalan dengan perlahan untuk mencari saklar lampu. Sayangnya aku belum hapal dimana saklar lampu berada. Boro-boro aku hanya hapal saklar lampu kamar mandi.

Aku berjalan ke ruang tv, benar-benar penasaran apa tidak ada orang di rumah? Dimana Sasuke?

Ada cahaya di dekat ruang makan, dan aku sadar itu berasal dari kamar Sasuke. Ah, Sasuke ada di rumah, tapi kenapa tidak menyalakan lampu? Aku berjalan ke kamarnya, pintunya sedikit terbuka. Mungkin Sasuke tidur, tapi saat aku hampir sampai aku mendengar suara-suara. Suara ayahku.

"Kita sudah merencanakannya! Kau tidak bisa membatalkannya begitu saja!" Ayahku terdengar marah. "Sudah ku katakan padamu Boruto tidak keberatan, dia menyukaimu!"

Ayah menyebut namaku. Mereka kedengarannya seperti bertengkar karena aku.

"Aku tidak bisa, Naruto, kau seorang ayah…" Suara Sasuke terdengar seperti merintih. Aku hampir tidak mengenalinya.

"Dan kau tahu aku bukan ayah yang baik." Tepis Ayahku.

"Kau sudah gila!" Kali ini suara Sasuke meninggi.

"Kau yang membuatku melakukan semua ini." Ayah berkata suaranya syarat dengan putus asa. "Boruto adalah anakku, kau tidak seharusnya menjadikannya sebagai penghalang kita!"

Baiklah, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku sudah sangat penasaran. Ayahku terus menyebut-nyebut namaku. Pertengkaran mereka pasti berhubungan dengan diriku.

Aku mendorong pintu terbuka dan langsung terkesiap kaget. _The hell,_ apa yang terjadi? Aku terlalu kaget untuk mendeskripsikan pemandangan di dalam. Kamar itu super berantakan. mereka pasti habis berkelahi lagi.

Ayahku menoleh padaku menyadari keberadaanku. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Kau sudah pulang? Kami sudah menunggu, ayo masuklah."

Aku masuk. Kakiku melangkah dengan sangat lambat. Aku melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat ranjang. Ia menatapku dengan cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi, ayah?" Aku bertanya.

"Sesuai janjiku, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Katanya.

"Naruto…" Suara Sasuke terdengar memohon, tapi ayahku mengacuhkannya.

"Ah haruskah kami mengulangi perkenalan?" Ayahku berkata. "Dengar Boruto, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dia bukan temanku. Dia kekasihku dan bulan depan harusnya kami sudah menikah, tapi si Uchiha ini sangat keras kepala. Tiba-tiba membatalkan rencana kami begitu saja karena 'tidak enak' denganmu. Dia berkata bahwa dia telah menjerumuskan ayahmu dalam kenistaan jika menikah dengannya."

Aku butuh waktu untuk mencerna perkataan ayahku. Apa tadi? Menikah? Ayah dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih? Aku terlalu terkejut sampai-sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Sekarang aku mau menanyakan sesuatu padamu apa kau menyukai Sasuke, Boruto?"

Menyukai Sasuke?

Pertanyaan itu jadi terdengar berbeda sekarang. Ayahku sudah jelas menanyakan, apa aku suka jika Sasuke menjadi ibuku atau semacamnya. Aku pandangi Sasuke yang berdiri di sudut ranjang, melipat tangannya di dada dan menolak untuk melihatku.

Apa aku menyukai Sasuke menjadi ibuku? Aku tidak bisa memandangnya menjadi sosok 'ibu' ataupun sosok 'ayah'. Tapi aku menyukai Sasuke dalam hal lain. Hal yang masih belum bisa ku mengerti.

"Ini benar-benar bodoh." Komentar Sasuke akhirnya jengah juga, menungguku menjawab. ia bermaksud berjalan keluar kamar tapi ayahku mencengkram tangannya dan menahannya pergi.

"Naruto!" Sasuke membentak ayahku dengan marah.

"Kita masih belum selesai. Boruto masih belum menjawabnya." Balas Ayahku. suaranya terdengar penuh wibawa dan tegas. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar ayahku berbicara dengan nada begini.

"Kenapa kita harus melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini!" Sasuke men _death glare_ ayahku. Tatapannya menakutkan tapi ayahku tidak terpengaruh. Ayah menatap kepadaku lagi, tatapannya keras.

"Katakan padaku Boruto," Ayahku mencengkram bahu Sasuke lalu memutar tubuh pemuda raven itu ke arahku. "Kau suka padanyakan?"

Mataku berbenturan dengan mata Sasuke. Dan tanpa sadar aku langsung mengangguk. Jawabanku simpel aku sama sekali tidak bisa membenci Sasuke. Ya, Aku menyukainya.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Ada semburat kemerahan dipipinya. Sasuke malu.

"Kau lihat." Ayah berkata. "Ia malu mengatakan padamu bahwa kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Walau kau sudah mengatakan dengan jelas padanya bahwa kau sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan para pasangan gay."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku pernah mengatakannya. "Aku tidak keberatan…" Suaraku kecil sekali saat menjawab.

"Apa kau terganggu mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah gay?" Ayah bertanya padaku. "Apa kau merasa jijik padanya sekarang?"

Aku sontak menggeleng. Mana bisa aku merasa jijik pada Sasuke. Aku mengaguminya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya Naruto. Masalahnya adalah kau—"

"Itu adalah masalahmu, Sasuke. Kau takut Boruto membencimu."

"Aku tidak benci padamu Sasuke. Aku menyukaimu!" Aku berkata dengan lantang padanya. Aku tidak bohong. Aku telah mengagumi sosok Sasuke sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Aku semakin menyukainya seiring kami bersama.

Sasuke tersentuh dengan kata-kataku. Tapi dia menatapku dengan muram. Dia tidak percaya padaku.

Ayahku menangkap gelagat Sasuke. "Kalau begitu ada satu cara untuk membuktikannya." Ia berkata. "Sentuh dia, boruto. Agar dia percaya, bahwa kau benar-benar tidak keberatan dengan itu. Kau menyukainya kan?"

.

Aku terbelalak mendengar kata-kata ayahku. Dia pasti gila, tapi aku merasa diriku lebih gila , karena saat Ayahku membuka paksa pakaian Sasuke, aku terus memandanginya dengan mata melebar sempurna.

Ayahku benar-benar menelanjangi Sasuke. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku. Kurasakan darahku mengalir ke bagian selangkanganku. Aku terangsang melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Aku mengagumi setiap inchi tubuhnya. Kulit Sasuke begitu putih dan mulus, terlihat luar biasa lembut, pinggangnya begitu ramping dan benda diselangkangannya telah menegang. Aku tidak percaya, dia sudah bergairah saat ayahku menelanjanginya.

"Hentikan… Naruto…" Sasuke merintih pada ayahku. Wajahnya merah padam karena malu. Tapi Ayahku menahan tangannya dari belakang, menolak untuk melepaskannya.

"Bagaimana Boruto, apa kau merasa jijik? Kalau tidak, sentuh dia." Ayahku menawariku lagi, seakan-akan sasuke adalah hidangan yang siap di santap.

Aku tercekat air liurku sendiri. Kakiku telah bergerak membawaku ke ranjang, dimana Sasuke sedang duduk di pangkuan ayahku. Ia menatapku dengan cemas, sementara pergelangan tangannya dipegangi dengan kuat oleh ayahku.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini…" Bisik Sasuke padaku saat aku semakin dekat dengannya.

Isi kalimatnya tidak berguna, karena aku lebih fokus pada suaranya. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara Sasuke yang seperti itu. Suaranya nyaris seperti desahan yang memanggilku untuk melahapnya segera.

Aku mendekatinya, nafsuku menggelegak naik. Aku melepas kancing paling atas kerah seragamku. Panas sekali disini.

Sasuke terlihat sedikit memberontak saat aku makin mendekat. Aku naik ke ranjang dan ikut bergabung dengannya. Kutatap Sasuke sepersekian detik lalu ku tenggelamkan tubuhku di ceruk lehernya. Apa ini kenyataan aku benar-benar menyentuhnya. Ku hirup aroma Sasuke dalam-dalam. Aroma mint ini, sunggu menggodaku.

Aku meneliti tubuh Sasuke dari dekat. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa jijik, malah sebaliknya aku merasa bergairah. Dia _nervous_ dengan keintiman kami. Nafasnya semakin cepat, dadanya naik turun, membuat dua puting merah mudanya terlihat menggiurkan. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi. Aku bergerak ke dadanya dan memutir dua puting merahnya dengan tanganku.

"Hegggk!" Sasuke tersentak saat aku menyentuhnya.

Ayahku terkekeh dibelakang Sasuke "Kau lihat, ia menyentuhmu." Ia berbisik ke telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya berusaha menahan desahan, aku memutar-mutar puting Sasuke. Dan merasakan dua tonjolan kecil itu mengeras.

"Boruto—Nggh—Hentikan!" Sasuke menerintahku.

Tapi ayahku cepat-cepat membantah perintahnya. "Aku tahu kau menyukainya, Sasuke." dia berkata, tangan besarnya bergerak ke dada Sasuke ikut bergabung dengan tanganku. "lagipula dia akan jadi anakmu nanti setelah kita menikah. Jadi mungkin kau harus membiasakan diri." Ia terkekeh dengan bercanda.

Ayahku meremas dada sasuke, membuatnya menjadi lebih besar. Aku mendekatkan kepalaku dan menghisapnya kuat. Sasuke benar-benar erotis.

"Ahhhn—Boruto—Stopph—" Sasuke mendesah hebat kepalanya tersentak ke atas, dan ayahku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menciumnya.

"Ngggh—Mhmmp—Ahhh— "

"Kau sungguh manis Sasuke." Bisik ayahku, sambil terus menciumi bibir sasuke.

Aku mendongak menatap mereka. Sasuke membuka mulutnya, ayahku memasukkan lidahnya. Pipi Sasuke sekarang dipenuhi dengan rona merah. Ayahku benar, Sasuke sangat manis.

"Sasuke," Aku memanggilnya. "Cium aku juga." pintaku sambil mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dengan ayahku lalu menciumku. Ini adalah ciuman pertama kami. Dan aku sangat menikmatinya. Pria ini begitu manis. Lidahku masuk ke mulutnya, menjilat langit-langit rongga mulutnya dengan gemas.

"Sasuke." Ayahku juga masih ingin dilayani. Ia menarik dagu sasuke, membuat Sasuke berpaling dariku dan berciuman dengannya lagi.

"Sasuke…" Panggilku juga, aku mengekori bibirnya. Masih ingin lagi.

Sasuke meletakkan tangannya masing-masing dibahu kami. Ia membuka bibirnya lebar, memamerkan lidahnya yang basah oleh saliva. Ia melayani kami berdua, membiarkan lidahku dan ayahku memasuki mulutnya.

"Ngggh—" Liur sasuke menetes ke dagunya, sementara kami terus bermain dengan lidahnya. Aku menangkap lidahnya lalu menghisapnya sebelum berpaling dan menghisap bibir bawahnya sementara ayahku menghisap bibir atasnya.

Sasuke kewalahan, ia menarik kepalanya dari kami berdua untuk mengambil nafas.

"Kalian membuatku pusing." Desahnya.

Kami mulai menyerang lehernya. Memberikan tanda _kiss mark_ sebanyak-banyaknya. Kulit putih susu Sasuke nampak memerah setelah ku hisap. Kelihatan sangat sexy. Apalagi desahannya yang membuat pria manapun akan bergairah mendengarnya.

Ayahku menidurkan tubuh Sasuke di ranjang. Sementara kami berada diatasnya, mencumbu lehernya tanpa ampun. Mata hitamnya menatapku dengan lapar. Dia seperti memanggilku untuk menyentuhnya lagi. aku menegak ludah. Dia tidak perlu memanggilku. Melihat tubuh Sasuke yang berkeringat dan basah oleh saliva adalah godaan terbesar bagi imanku. Otakku sudah dipenuhi dengan hal-hal mesum yang sebentar lagi ingin sekali kuperagakan secara langsung.

Sial, aku tidak pernah sadar bahwa aku memiliki ketertarikan _sexual_ pada Sasuke. Aku selalu senang menatap wajahnya, dan sekarang aku memiliki nafsu birahi yang besar untuk menyetubuhinya.

Ku lihat ayahku juga tidak tahan, karena dia kini mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke dan mencium bibir merahnya yang bengkak. Aku menonton sambil meneguk ludah. Melihat Sasuke tidak berdaya berada dibawah ayahku, membuat libidoku menegak naik.

Aku mengigit pipi Sasuke gemas. Tanganku meraba setiap tubuhnya. Ku sentuh bagian dadanya dan merasakan putingnya yang menegang dan ereksi.

"Putingmu keras Sasuke." Aku berkata. Aku turun kembali kedadanya. Begitu pula Ayahku.

Sasuke terkesiap. "Tunggu—Ahk—Jangan bersamaan—Hggk"

Tapi kami tidak mendengarkan. Kami sudah terlanjur mabuk oleh tubuh erotisnya. Ayahku mengambil puting kirinya dan aku di kanan. Ku jilati tonjolan merah mudanya dengan penuh nafsu, merasakan tubuh sasuke bergetar. Ia mendesah hebat. Dadanya begitu sensitif, ia benar-benar merasakannya saat kami menyentuhnya.

"Jangan—Ahkk—Kumohon—Aku—Hggk" Desahan-desahan Sasuke makin keras. Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa desahannya itu membuat dua dominannya semakin terangsang.

Ayahku begitu bernafsu. Ia menggigit puting merah Sasuke lalu menarik-nariknya kuat dengan giginya.

"Ahk—Naruto—" sasuke berteriak memanggil namanya, sementara putingnya terus ditarik-tarik tanpa henti.

Aku juga. Aku ingin sasuke meneriakkan namaku juga. Aku tidak sadar sejak kapan mencumbu sasuke menjadi persaingan. Tapi tubuh sasuke terlalu seksi untuk ditolak. Aku melahap dada sasuke lalu menggerakkan lidahku ke putingnya, menjilatinya seperti permen kecil.

Sasuke mengeluh keenakan. Tubuhnya bergetar lagi dan dia memanggil namaku "Boruto—Hahh—"

Aku dan ayahku terus menjamahnya. Kurasakan penisku telah sesak di dalam celanaku. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya. Sasuke benar-benar luar biasa, ia begitu merangsang dominannya.

"Kalian—Berdua—Ngggh—Cukup!" Mohon Sasuke. Tapi kami jelas tidak mengikuti perintahnya. Aku merasakan gejolak yang menggairahkan ketika menyadari bahwa kami seperti memperkosa Sasuke.

Pemikiranku itu memberikan sengatan nikmat pada penisku.

Puting Sasuke makin lama makin besar seiring kami menggodanya. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apa jangan-jangan ada susu yang bisa keluar. Kami meraup puting sasuke dan menghisapnya bersamaan dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sasuke langsung mengerang dengan kepala tersentak kebelakang. "HYAAA—Jangan bersamaan—Dadaku—Nikmat—Aaahhk—Nikmat—" Ia meracau tidak karuan.

Sasuke sangat menyukai sentuhan kami, karena dia membusungkan dadanya ke depan membiarkan kami menghisap putingnya dengan leluasa. Aku melakukannya, mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menghisap dada Sasuke seperti anak bayi yang menghisap dada ibunya.

"Bagaiman Sasuke?" Ayahku berbisik ke telinga sasuke. Ia telah bergerak ke belakang, membiarkan dadanya menjadi sandaran si pemuda raven.

"Dadaku sakit." Sasuke merintih. Di telingaku suara sasuke terdengar seperti merengek.

"Ya," jemari ayahku menelusuri putingnya. Sasuke mendesis saat putingnya disentuh. "nanti juga sembuh." kata ayahku. "tapi nikmat bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk, ia menoleh padaku dan menyelusuri bibir bawahku dengan ibu jarinya. "Nikmat." akuinya.

Ayahku terkekeh, safirnya menatap puting kanan sasuke. "kau luar biasa menyukainya ya, boruto? Lihat dada sasuke sampai bengkak dan merah begini."

Ayahku benar, aku luar biasa menyukainya. Karena dia adalah Sasuke. Tapi aku menoleh ke dada kiri Sasuke yang tidak kalah merahnya. "Ayah juga begitu."

Ayahku terkekeh. "kurasa kita berdua sudah tergila-gila padanya." ia menoleh pada sasuke. "kami mencintaimu sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum.

Apa dia senang mengetahui bahwa aku juga mencintainya.

"Oleh karena itu, layani kami dengan baik." bisik ayahku.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya sentuh aku sepuas kalian." balasnya dengan nada seduktif. Aku menegak ludah. Sasuke yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada ayahku seperti ini benar-benar terlihat manja. Aku iri pada ayahku andai aku juga punya badan besar, agar Sasuke bisa bersandar padaku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat tumbuh dengan cepat.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama aku tidak menyentuh disini." Ayahku meraba pantat mulus Sasuke dengan jari-jarinya, ku perhatikan tangannya menerobos dua bongkahan pantatnya dan masuk ke anusnya.

Aku terbelalak, apa ayahku serius mau melakukannya? Bukankah itu menyakitkan?

Tapi sasuke mendesah saat ayahku menasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam anusnya. "Naruto—Ahnn"

"Disini benar-benar sempit, sudah lama aku tidak memasukinya." Telunjuk ayahku masuk ke dalam lubang sasuke, benar-benar masuk. Aku bisa melihat jari telunjuknya tenggelam di dalam lubang.

Sasuke sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya yang gemetaran, agar ayahku bisa masuk lebih dalam. Dia membiarkan lubangnya dimasuki dengan pasrah. Dia menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya. Ayahku memasukkan satu jari lagi. Dua jarinya kini berada didalam tubuh Sasuke.

Aku menegak ludah ku pandangi jemari ayahku yang keluar masuk dengan mulusnya di balik bongkahan pantat mulus Sasuke.

"Kau mau mencoba dibagian ini Boruto?" ayahku menawari lagi. Ia mengangkat tubuh Sasuke membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya terekspos sepenuhnya ke mataku.

Aku tercekat ludahku sendiri, tenggerokanku langsung kering. Penis sasuke sudah ereksi dan lubangnya, bagian yang membuatku tak berani berkedip sedetikpun, berwarna merah dan berdenyut-denyut dengan sexy. Lubang Sasuke terlihat seperti menghisap tangan ayahku.

"Aku mau." Jawabku serak. Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya berada di dalam tubuh Sasuke. "Aku benar-benar mau!" Aku sungguh tidak sabar.

"Kau dengar, Boruto mau memasukimu." Ayahku berkata pada sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu membuka kakinya lebar-lebar. Memberiku jalan untuk masuk dengan lebih mudah ke lubangnya.

Aku, tanpa menunggu lagi, memosisikan diriku di depannya. Ku buka celanaku dengan tangan gemetar. Nafasku sesak, aku sudah tidak sabar, penisku berdenyut-denyut ingin merasakan lubang sasuke. Lubang Sasuke yang kini terbuka karena jari ayahku membuat nafsu birahiku menggelegak.

Aku bernafas dengan berat ketika ujung peniski telah berada di bibir lubang Sasuke. Ku tepuk-tepuk penisku ke lubang merah itu. _Damn it_ , baru bersentuhan seperti ini saja rasanya sudah nikmat.

Aku menjilat bibir bawahku dengan penuh nafsu. Kemudian dengan dorongan kuat, aku memasukkan penisku ke dalam lubang sasuke.

"Aaah—Boruto!" Sasuke mengerang. Aku berhasil memasuki lubangnya. Dan langsung tercekat saat berada di dalamnya.

Lubang Sasuke begitu hangat dan dinding rektumnya meremas penisku dengan kuat, sekejap aku tidak bisa bernafas. Lubang sasuke luar biasa. Penisku nikmat sekali. Ini jauh melebihi apa yang kubayangkan.

"Bergerak." Ayahku memerintahku. Nadanya terdengar tidak sabaran. Dia pasti iri, dia ingin memasuki Sasuke juga.

Sasuke menyadari ketidaksabaran ayahku juga, karena berikutnya ia memutar tubuhnya. Aku mengerang penisku bergesekaan dengan dinding rektumnya saat ia berputar. Sasuke menghadapkan tubuhnya ke ayahku lalu menciumnya dengan penuh cinta, seakan-akan ingin mengatakan bahwa tubuhnya tetaplah milik ayahku seorang.

Sial, aku jadi kesal sendiri. Jangan mengacuhkanku, akulah yang sedang mengisi lubangmu!

Ku pegang pinggulnya, posisi kami telah berubah menjadi _doggy style_. Ku sodok lubangnya sedalam mungkin dengan tiba-tiba, memastikan bahwa sodokanku mengenai titik nikmatnya.

Sasuke tersentak, ciumannya dengan ayahku terlepas, dan dia mengeluarkan desahan, yang membuat seluruh tubuhku berkobar antara gairah dan kamarahan.

"Ahhh—Naruto—Nhh!"

Nama yang salah Sasuke! ku hentakkan lagi penisku, menariknya lalu menyodok lubang Sasuke dengan seluruh tenaga. Ku sodok lubang erotis itu berulang kali. Tubuhku bergetar. Libidoku menggelegak hebat. Dan pinggulki tidak bisa berhenti. Penisku di remas-remas oleh lubang sempit Sasuke. Oh sensasinya sungguh luar biasa.

"Sasuke—Hggk—nikmat!" Aku mengerang.

Sasuke memeluk leher ayahku, berusaha mempertahankan tubuhnya yang ku genjot dengan cepat. Tubuh putih erotisnya bergetar penuh nikmat. Ia berkeringat dan begitu seksi saat dilihat dari belakang. Plus desahan-desahannya membuatku makin hilang kontrol.

Aku terus menggagahinya, cairan precumeku menetes-netes keluar, mengisi lubang Sasuke, membuatnya licin dan becek. Spremaku menyiprat keluar dari lubang Sasuke, saat aku menyodoknya berulang kali. Aku tidak perduli, aku akan mengocok lubang itu sampai aku puas.

"Ahhk—Lubangku—Disodok—Nikmat—hggk!" Sasuke meracau. Ia juga menikmati persetubuhan kami. Bibirnya terus mengeluarkan desahan-desahan submissive yang bisa membuat para dominan terbakar gairah.

Termasuk ayahku, ia mencium bibir sasuke dengan kasar, meredam habis desahan Sasuke.

Aku mengernyit. Aku tidak suka ayahku menyentuh Sasuke. Aku ingin menjadikannya milikku seorang. Hanya aku yang akan memberikan kenikmatan padanya. Aku menjadi posseif pada pemuda raven itu. Aku terkoyak antara rasa kesal dan nikmat. Kukeluarkan penisku, lalu kuhantam kuat ke tubuh pemuda bermata onyx itu. lagi dan lagi.

Kepala sasuke tersentak keatas, aku langsung mengenai titik nikmatnya.

"Boruto—Hya—Nikmat—Sodok –Terus –Aaahk!"

Aku tersenyum, dia akhirnya menyebut nama yang tepat. Aku merubah sedikit posisiku, aku ingin kepala sasuke dipenuhi olehku. Ku pijak kasur dengan telapak kakiku, sementara kakiku yang lain ditopang dengan lututku.

Dengan posisi ini aku menghentakkan penisku ke lubang Sasuke dengan bertubi-tubi. Tenagaku bertambah dua kali lipat begitu pula tingkat kenikmatannya. Sasuke semakin gila di bawahku. Jemarinya meremas jemari ayahku, tubuhnya tersentak maju mundur dengan hebat.

"Gaahhh—Penismu—Kuat—Ahk—Lubangku—Tidak tahan—Nikmat—Ghhhk!" Lidah Sasuke menjulur keluar untuk mengambil nafas. Ia sudah menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya pada kenikmatan. Ya, gilalah karena diriku.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu." ayahku menegurku. Tubuhnya memapah seluruh tubuh Sasuke, yang berguncang dengan kuat akibat sodokanku.

"Aku—Tidak bisa—hhhh—Lubangnya nikmat—hhhh—" aku mendesah. Aku berkata jujur lubang Sasuke sangat nikmat, penisku terus berdenyut-denyut sambil mengeluarkan cairan precume tanpa bisa ku hentikan. Aku sudah tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhku lagi.

Seakan mengerti, tangan ayahku bergerak ke bawah. Ia mencengkram penis Sasuke lalu mengocoknya dengan kuat.

"HYAAA—NARUTO—PENISKU!" Sasuke berteriak dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

Sensasinya begitu kentara. Tubuh Sasuke merespon dengan baik sentuhan ayahku. Lubangnya menyempit dan berdenyut makin kuat. Lubangnya seperti menghisap penisku. Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"Ghhhk!" Aku mengerang. Gerakanku makin cepat. Ku gagahi lubang Sasuke tanpa ampun. Penisku membutuhkan lubangnya. Remasannya yang memabukkan dan sebelum aku sadar, spermaku telah memuncrat keluar.

Kutarik penisku dari lubang Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Spermaku masih menets merembes di seprai. Tapi aku terlalu letih kujatuhkan diriku keranjang tepat disamping Sasuke.

Luar biasa, ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini. Melakukan Sasuke benar-benar memuaskan.

Ku buka mataku dan melihat Sasuke yg roboh ke pelukan ayahku.

Ku ulurkan tanganku ingin menyentuhnya, tapi ayahku menjauhkannya dari jangkauanku. Ayahku menggendong sasuke dengan gaya _bridal style_ , lalu membawanya pergi dari kamar.

Aku menatap kepergian ayahku. Kemana mereka pergi? Aku memakai celanaku lagi dan keluar. di luar masih gelap, tapi pintu kamar ayahku terbuka sedikit. Aku berjalan ke sana. Semakin aku mendekat, aku semakin bisa mendengar suara-suara. Aku berdiri didepan pintu, mengintip dari celahnya.

Ayahku dan Sasuke ada didalam. Bau sex menguar dari dalam kamar. Mereka melakukannya lagi. Ayahku menyetubuhi Sasuke. Membiarkan Sasuke berada diatas dan menungganginya. Ku lihat tubuh sasuke tersentak naik turun di atas ayahku. Desahan manjanya kembali terdengar dengan merdu.

"Naruto—Ahk—pelan-pelan!"

"Katakan kau bersediah menikah denganku!" Ayahku memerintah. Ia menatap Sasuke di atasnya dengan ekspresi memaksa.

Bibir Sasuke bergetar, suaranya hanya berupa erangan, tapi aku bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakannya dengan jelas pada ayahku. "Hggk –aku bersedia—Ahhn—aku bersedia!"

Ayahku tersenyum senang. Ia meraih pipi Sasuke lalu mencium bibir merahnya dengan penuh sayang. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke membalas ciuman ayahku, dia tampak sangat bahagia. Pertama kalinya aku melihatnya seperti itu. "Ya aku juga mencintaimu." Bisiknya dengan penuh sayang.

Hatiku hampa, melihat pemandangan itu. Sesuatu yang berharga telah diambil dariku. Walau ini bukan mimpi, dan semua yang terjadi adalah kenyataan. Ada perasaan aneh yang bergejolak di dadaku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku ingin memiliki seseorang.

Sasuke. Aku menginginkannya. Tapi fakta bahwa ia telah ada yang memiliki, dan fakta bahwa aku merasa mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi, membuatku frustasi. Ayahku, aku tidak mungkin mengalahkan ayahku.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, berjalan menuju ke kamarku sendiri. Aku termenung di belakang pintu. Ayahku yang tampan dan Sauske yang cantik.

Apa aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk memilikimu, Sasuke?

.

.

-End of Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimiliki


End file.
